


The Bond

by Basingstoke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-30
Updated: 2000-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By The Collaborative Team of Basingstoke, Liz, MJ, RavenD and VelmaDoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond

Obi-Wan sat weeping in his chambers. 'Qui-Gon  
will never love me,' he thought. 'He's so  
straight! I can't bear it any longer.' He dabbed  
at the tears with the sleeve of Qui-Gon's spare  
robe, but they still flowed over his flushed  
cheeks onto his chest heaving with sobs.

 

 

Obi-Wan could hardly cope. Ever since he'd fallen  
in love with the enormous, tall Jedi master at the  
age of nine, he'd wanted Qui-Gon to touch him and  
hold him and make him feel whole. But Qui-Gon  
never even looked at him and it was just too much.

 

 

There was a *tweet* from the window and Obi-Wan  
looked up to see his best friend Blue-Blue.  
Blue-Blue was a little bird that he had rescued  
from a fallen nest just before a hungry cat had  
eaten the baby birds. Since then he had fed and  
cared for the little bird and they had a special  
bond.

 

 

"Oh, Blue-Blue! I am so sad and lonely! Even  
your little songs of joy can't help me now!"  
Obi-Wan rested his chin on the windowsill and  
cried more, the tears flowing over the sill and  
dropping down into the garden below. Blue-Blue  
rubbed her little head against Obi-Wan's cheek and  
chirped sadly.

 

 

"Exactly! How can I ever make him love me when I  
am so small and insignificant and he is such a  
vast towering wonderful strong handsome Jedi  
Master!"

 

 

Blue-Blue whistled. She hopped up and down and  
nodded her head at the garden below.

 

 

"What is it, Blue-Blue?" Obi-Wan cried. He  
leaned over the sill and looked down into the  
garden.

 

 

And there was Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan was so surprised  
that he lost his balance and went tumbling down,  
out of the window, down nine floors!

 

 

"Oh, help!" Obi-Wan cried out! "Help!" And  
suddenly he was caught in a gentle net of Force,  
and drifted down into Qui-Gon's strong, firm  
arms. The Jedi Master smiled down at him kindly,  
affection shining in his bright blue eyes. They  
were blue like the midsummer festival sky on the  
fifth moon of Alderaan that he had seen only once  
when he was a little boy, Obi-Wan thought  
wonderingly.

 

 

"What trouble have you gotten yourself into this  
time, my Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan was  
suddenly so shy he couldn't speak, he just looked  
up at Qui-Gon with enormous, glistening sky-blue  
eyes.

 

 

"Why are you always so careless? I bet you  
wouldn't be so careless if you knew how precious  
you were. You see, every bit of skin and  
baby-fine hair on you is precious to me, my  
Padawan."

 

 

Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. "Is it really true?"

 

 

"Yes, it is true." And Qui-Gon leaned down to the  
boy in his arms and kissed him. It felt like  
fireworks in his heart.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks were moments stolen from a  
bright, wonderful, delicious dream. Obi-Wan woke  
every morning, eyes sparkling with joy. Every  
night he snuggled into his fluffy pillow and  
dreamed of Qui-Gon, his new boyfriend.

 

 

Before he fell asleep each night, Obi-Wan wrote in  
his little purple journal. He kept it hidden in  
his underwear drawer. It was heart-shaped, with a  
tiny delicate lock on the side. He kept the  
precious little key hung around his neck with a  
ribbon. Sometimes, if he was in a really great  
mood, he would use his glitter pen.

 

 

One particular night, after his beloved had taken  
him to see the quadruple moons rise over the  
Barovian Maroon Pond of Eternal Love, Obi-Wan  
snuggled into his favourite chair, picked up his  
glitter pen and began to write.

 

Dear Diary,

 

 

I had the most wonderful of days today. My sweet  
monster of love woke me this morning with  
breakfast in bed, and it was my favourite!  
Berries and cream with a splash of honey and spice  
and tea. Oh, diary! My beloved makes the  
yummiest tea ever!

 

 

Then, after doing some Jedi stuff, we kissed. My  
heart almost stops every time he looks at me with  
those cerulean orbs. His lips taste like cassaba  
melons and I think, one day, I might let him use  
his tongue! (Golly, I hope no one reads this!)

 

 

Oh, I love him so much. Every thought I have is  
about my dearest darling. I want to spend every  
second with him, but we have talked (and my  
Quiggers is so cute when he's being serious, so  
tall and manly and brave and hunkilicious) and  
we've decided that we should take things slow,  
'cause our love is a precious, rare thing that we  
have to nurture, like a baby yuk-yuk bird.

 

 

Anyway, my beloved took me out to dinner and then  
he took me to look at the moons over the water and  
then we came home and snuggled on the couch, like  
a pair of baby cats.

 

 

Can I tell you a secret, diary? I can't wait to  
make passionate love with my snuggle buns. I can  
just imagine it...

 

 

He would take me into his strong arms like tree  
trunks. He would hold me close, whisper his  
desire into my perfect shell of an ear and I would  
melt. I know that he would smell of spice and musk  
and that his throbbing muscle of love will be  
perfect, large and firm, but non-threatening and  
utterly arousing.

 

 

Oooh... just thinking about this sends nummy  
little shivers up and down my spine. His hands  
are so big, vast. I can't wait until he strokes  
me, pets me. Ah, my towering sequoia, however  
will I wait?

 

 

Oh, golly, diary! It's getting late and I'm all  
riled up now, so I'd better go lay down and rest  
and dream of my man. Tomorrow, Quiggers says he  
has something very important to ask me. I wonder  
what it is.

 

 

Good night, diary. I'll write more tomorrow.

 

 

Love,

 

 

Obi-Wan

 

Aka His Quigger's Little Implet

 

 

With that, Obi-Wan locked his diary carefully and  
buried it back underneath a pile of jockey  
shorts. Then, the exhausted padawan crawled back  
into bed, briefly jerking himself off before  
tumbling happily into sweet dreams involving  
chocolate sauce, a case of limes and his beloved.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan awoke the next morning in a light and  
buoyant mood. He just knew in his heart of hearts  
that today his beloved love-monkey was going to  
ask him to bond.

 

 

As he completed the morning's ablutions he played  
the scene over and over in his cute little head.  
His huggle-bunny would get down on one knee, his  
eyes shining with barely contained tears of joy,  
and speak the formal words. He rehearsed his  
response over and over in the mirror, trying to  
find the best way of conveying his deep and  
abiding love and devotion. "Yes." No...too coy.  
"Yes." No...needs more passion. "Yes." Close...but  
a bit over the top. "Yes!" Ah...yes...that's the  
one. He bounced out of the 'fresher and out to  
face what he just knew was going to be the most  
splendiferous, beautiful, wonderful, perfect day  
of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan was halfway to the kitchen to start a  
special breakfast for his snuggle-tushy when he  
heard his Master's dulcet tones. "Obi-Wan, my  
dearest sweety-pumpkin, breakfast can wait. Come  
sit down."

 

 

He felt his heart jump within his chest as he  
turned and practically skipped with joy to the  
couch. This was it. "Oh my," he thought to  
himself, "I think I'm going to swoon."

 

 

Rather than seating himself next to his beloved,  
Qui-Gon knelt in front of him and gazed deeply  
into his pellucid eyes.

 

 

"My angel, it cannot have escaped your attention  
that my feelings for you have been changing these  
past weeks. Yes, changing and growing and  
deepening. I feel things for you that I never  
imagined I could feel. You are the light of my  
life and all that is good and pure and beautiful  
in the Universe to me. I think you feel the same  
and...well..."

 

 

Here Qui-Gon stopped and his demeanour changed,  
became more serious, as he uttered the words  
Obi-Wan had longed to hear, the formal request to  
bond.

 

 

"I would bond with Thee. Wouldst Thou be my mate,  
in this life and through all time when we are  
returned to the Force?"

 

 

Obi-Wan could barely breathe. He opened his mouth  
to say yes, yes, yes, to shout yes to the heavens;  
but nothing came out. Tears welled in his eyes as  
he struggled to let his Quiggers know how much he  
wanted to be with him forever. He just couldn't.  
He closed his mouth, swallowed hard, and tried  
again...still nothing.

 

 

Finally, without thinking, he sprang from the sofa  
and was out the door like a shot leaving his  
confused and despondent Master in his wake.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan roamed the hallways of the Jedi Temple,  
his brain awhirl. "Why did I run out? Why couldn't  
I say yes? What am I gonna do?" The questions  
circled round and round in his brain faster and  
faster and faster till he could barely keep up.  
Fortunately his feet knew where to go and he  
surfaced from his frantic state long enough to  
realise he had stopped just outside Master Yoda's  
door. He rang the chime. The door finally opened  
to reveal the diminutive Master.

 

 

"What need you, Padawan Kenobi?" the Master  
growled, "Know you the time? Early it is..."  
Obi-Wan knew Master Yoda was not a morning person,  
but he also knew Yoda had a soft spot for his  
Padawan's Padawan so it would be OK. Yoda had  
always been there for him with advice, and a  
shoulder to cry on, and chocolate when necessary,  
and he just knew that he would know how to fix  
things.

 

 

"Oh Master Yoda," the wretched young man wailed,  
tears flowing like a river down his face, "you  
have to help me...what am I gonna do?"

 

* * *

 

 

The old wise green troll patted Obi on the head.  
"Difficult this is to see. Clouded the future is."

 

 

Obi wrinkled his forehead, not sure what Yoda  
meant. "You mean, if I bond with Quiggers, I could  
destroy the galaxy?" His limpid blue eyes opened  
wide.

 

 

Yoda nodded sagely. "True this is, young Obi."

 

 

Obi's lower lip began to tremble and his eyes  
filled with tears. "B-b-b-b... I couldn't live  
without Quiggers!" he burst out. Already his soul  
was calling out for its mate. He just knew that if  
he and Quiggers couldn't be together it would kill  
both of them! They were going to be sick and throw  
up and go into a coma.

 

 

Yoda slammed his stick against Obi's shin. "Jedi  
you are! Sexual pleasure you may not have!  
Forbidden it the Council has!"

 

 

Obi started crying, "That's not fair, Yoda!" He  
wailed, his cute little nose turning red. "Why are  
the Council being so mean?"

 

 

Yoda's green ears folded. "Mean we are not, wise  
we are. Dangerous, sexual gratification is, to you  
and to Qui-Gon."

 

 

Obi felt like he was going to die. His heart and  
soul yearned to become one with his beloved. He  
could feel it reach through time and space to join  
together with the shining, soaring aura of  
Qui-Gon's. Obi felt like his heart was going to  
burst with pride and love. _Oh Beloved!_ he  
sent, _they are trying to separate us forever._

 

_Do not fear, my precious little bird_ Quigger's  
deep voice resonated in his skull. _I will let  
nothing separate us_.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi collapsed with relief as he felt Qui-Gon  
running toward them. 'At last,' he thought, 'my  
Quiggers is coming to save me!'

 

 

Obi-Wan fell to his knees before the furious green  
master. "You're going to be sorry!" he said  
bravely.

 

 

"Be not sorry I will! Be obeyed I will!" The  
tiny Council member raised his staff over the  
Padawan's prone body--just as Qui-Gon burst  
through the door! Obi-Wan's heart swelled as  
Quiggers seized the wooden staff and knocked Yoda  
onto his butt!

 

 

"My little implet and I will be joined forever!"  
Qui-Gon roared. "We are destined to be together  
forever in the bonds of star-reaching true love!"

 

 

Obi melted as Qui-Gon swept him up into his arms  
and hugged him close. Oh! his master was so  
masterful. It made his young heart burst. He  
looked over at Yoda defiantly, daring him to  
object in the face of their overwhelming love.

 

 

The tiny Council member was stunned. He couldn't  
believe the enormity of the love that Qui-Gon and  
Obi-Wan showed. Their bond was so deep already,  
even without the ritual ceremony.

 

 

"Amazing your bond is! The strongest ever in the  
history of the Jedi Temple."

 

 

"Oh, my love," Qui-Gon said. "How glad I am that  
I came to thy rescue so that I could show our love  
to this most revered of Masters."

 

 

Obi-Wan was too overwhelmed to speak. He just  
cuddled up to Quiggers, wrapping his arms around  
Quiggers' neck. _Oh, love! Oh, love!_

 

_Oh, my heart!_ Quiggers sent back.

 

_Oh, my dearest!_

 

_Oh, my only love!_

 

_Oh, my precious little student!_

 

_Oh, my brave, wise master!_

 

 

"Bond you must! Immediately! For there are  
troubles ahead which can only be conquered by  
love! True Jedi Love!" Yoda said. "Bond tomorrow  
you must!"

 

 

Qui and Obi gasped and looked at each other.

 

_Oh, love! Oh, love!_ Qui sent.

 

_Oh, my heart!_

 

_Oh, my dearest!_

 

_Oh, my only love!_

 

_Oh, my precious master!_

 

_Oh, my beloved student!_

 

* * *

 

 

That night the entire Temple stopped their  
activities and made bridal preparations. The main  
dining hall buzzed with joyous activity as the  
cooks all made special bonding treats. Everyone  
talked about the beautiful bond Qui and Obi had.

 

 

Qui and Obi themselves were supposed to be  
meditating on their bond, but both of them kept  
sneaking peeks at the other and sighing happily.

 

 

'My precious Padawan,' Qui thought.

 

 

'My wonderful Master,' Obi thought.

 

 

Finally they slept side by side, kissing sweetly  
all through the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi -Wan stretched with the unconscious grace of a  
cat. The early morning light creeped through the  
open window, illuminating his radiant smile.  
"Today is the happiest day of my life," he thought  
as he snuggled his pillow.

 

 

His pillow...his smile started to waver as Obi  
reached out for his beloved.

 

 

He wasn't there.

 

 

Where could he be? Is he having second thoughts?  
Obi's mind raced.

 

_Calm, my Love. I'm simply out making arrangements  
for our bonding. I would never have left if I had  
known it would upset you so. I promise you will  
wake with me beside you every day from now on._

 

 

His beloved Quigger's voice in his head calmed Obi  
and the beaming smile made a swift return. _Oh my  
dearest snugglekins, how could I have ever doubted  
you? Please forgive me._

 

_Of course, Sunshine. Now up and at 'em,  
sleepyhead. There's so much to do._

 

 

Obi-wan giggled at the gentle chiding, slipped out  
of bed and into his tunics, and bounded out the  
door to see how Master Yoda was coming with the  
arrangements.

 

* * *

 

_9 hours later_

 

 

The flowers were perfect. The cake was perfect.  
His formal tunics were perfect. Everything was  
perfect right down to the sun setting in vibrant  
purples and oranges behind the Temple. Obi-Wan  
felt his heart would burst...it was just like he  
had dreamed it would be ever since he was a little  
boy.

 

 

The Council was seated in the front row looking  
tired but smug. They had worked hard to make this  
bonding the most beautiful ever. Master Windu had  
turned out to have an untapped eye for color and  
Master Toth was a sharp negotiator when it came to  
flowers. Who knew? And Yoda...that gimer stick had  
really come in handy with the recalcitrant  
caterer. Suddenly Obi's musings were interrupted  
by a rush of music and the collective indrawn  
breath of the assembled Jedi...

 

 

His beloved was beautiful. He had told Obi that  
the traditional wedding costume of his people was  
different from the Jedi norm but Obi was not  
prepared for the mouthwatering vision of  
loveliness moving down the aisle toward him.

 

 

He was stunning.

 

 

He was radiant.

 

 

He was practically naked...painted from head to  
toe in a lovely shade of robin's egg blue that  
brought out the color in his cerulean eyes.  
Patterns in darker indigo whorled across his body,  
accenting his bulgy bits. Delicate white flowers  
were braided into his unbound flowing hair. More  
flowers were woven into chains that draped around  
his neck and waist.

 

 

Obi's heart leapt in his chest as his Beloved  
Studmuffin finally reached the end of the aisle,  
reached out and grasped his hands, gazed deeply  
into his eyes, and spoke his love. Words from his  
heart, that by Jedi tradition, would now bind them  
together forever.

 

 

You're my beacon blazing bright

 

The shining stars on a moonless night

 

The one who brought my soul the light

 

Without you I'd be lost.

 

 

You're my special lucky charm

 

Snuggly-soft and cuddly-warm

 

I'll try to keep you safe from harm

 

No matter what the cost.

 

 

You taught me how to laugh and play

 

I'll love you 'til I'm old and gray

 

There's not much else left to say

 

My heart belongs to you.

 

 

You give my spirit wings to fly

 

I'll love you 'til the day I die

 

If you say no I think I'll cry

 

Oh please, please say "I do."

 

 

Obi's eyes had filled with tears at his  
honeybear's beautiful declaration of love so that  
he could barely whisper his reply...

 

 

In your sapphire eyes

 

Let me drown

 

Undying

 

Vast oceans of indigo

 

Quietly calling to me

 

Until I sink

 

Into their depths

 

Gently rocking

 

On waves of love

 

Now and forever

 

 

Above the two Jedi, a soft light had begun to  
shine, growing in intensity as they spoke their  
love before the assembled crowd. Master Yoda  
gasped in surprise as the ball of light pulsed  
brighter and brighter suffusing Obi and Qui's  
bodies with its radiant glow. As Obi finished his  
poem the glowing orb arced tendrils down to  
entwine the lovers, pulling them closer and  
binding them together. Waves of Force broke over  
the crowd as the two bodies were drawn closer and  
closer. Finally they touched and the orb exploded,  
rings of soft, pink energy washing out over the  
audience, settling a deep sense of love and warmth  
over the throng.

 

 

"Not seen in over 700 years this is," Master Yoda  
sighed softly. "Seen this once before I have. The  
Force...blessed your bonding it has... blessed us  
all with seeing it. Recognized your perfect love  
it did and with us all shared it."

 

 

The crowd cheered as Obi grabbed his new bondmate  
and gave him a big, wet, sloppy kiss. They finally  
broke for air, grabbed each other's hands and ran  
down the aisle like happy, carefree children, only  
slowing once for Quiggers to toss his bouquet into  
the crowd where it landed in Master Yoda's lap.  
With a giggle, Obi planted another sloppy kiss on  
his beloved and they disappeared into the aircar  
waiting to whisk them away.

 

* * *

 

 

Once in the aircar, Obi snuggled into the vast  
strong embrace of his perfect snugglekins. He  
leaned toward the luminous face of his beloved and  
pursed his lips and tilted his face up for a  
kissy-poo. But nothing happened!

 

 

Horrorstruck, Obi opened his eyes just a crack to  
peek at his beloved. Only to see Quiggy-pie  
leaning towards him, eyes closed and lips pursed.  
Tremulously, Obi leaned in just an extra bitty-bit  
more so their lips touched. Sparks went off  
inside him. It was like floating, like flying,  
even better than ice cream!

 

 

"Oh, Quiggers," Obi sighed. "You are the most  
bestest thing that ever happened to me!"

 

 

"As are you my little implet," Quiggers intoned in  
his most masterful voice.

 

 

Obi swooned, causing Quiggers no little alarm  
until he realized that while, physically, his  
little Obi-cakes was just finey-fine-fine-fine,  
the emotion of the moment had given his beloved  
snugglebunny the vapors.

 

* * *

 

 

Qui held his wonderful Obi-love for the remaining  
two hour and thirty-six minute ride to their  
honeymoon oasis of love. It was actually a house  
that belonged to Quiggers' mother's cousin's  
brother's father who had lent it to him for the  
weekend.

 

 

The house was the palest green, just the color of  
his adorable poopsie's eyes. The house was full  
of lovely over-stuffed couches and nooks and  
crannies, just right for romantic snugglebunnies  
to cavort.

 

 

Quiggers leant over the prone form of his  
boo-boo-bunny and whispered softly into the  
perfect shell of his ear. "Obi-kins. My  
wonderful pretty Padawan. Wake up, we're here!"

 

 

Obi stirred slowly and batted his glistening gray  
orbs at his love. His red-gold hair was slightly  
mussed in an ever-so-fetching manner. He took his  
braid and temptingly teased his master's noble  
nose with the eiderdown end. Quiggers nuzzled the  
braid and then made growling noises and launched a  
tickle attack on his implet.

 

 

"I adore you. I love you even more than I love  
Master Yoda who meddles but is like a father to me  
if my father was short and green which he  
wasn't." Qui rumbled, his brogue getting stronger  
with the depths of his emotion.

 

 

Tears sprang to the limpid blue pools of Obi's  
eyes. "And I adore you my wonderful snookums even  
though you are my master and therefore sort of  
like my father but you aren't so I can do this!"  
And Obi launched himself into the musky sweet  
embrace of his beloved and pecked kisses all over  
his face.

 

 

The aircar drew to a stop and the lovers  
disentangled themselves and stepped out into the  
flowery bowers of the courtyard. "It's  
beautiful," sighed Obi.

 

 

Qui plucked some flowers and added them to the  
ones entwined in Obi's braid. "Not half so  
beautiful as you!"

 

 

Suddenly, a tweeting noise pierced the air.  
"Blue-Blue!" cried Obi as the little bird came to  
alight on his shoulder. "Oh Blue-Blue, you're  
*here*! Here to share in our love and share our  
lives!" Blue-Blue sang a happy song and flew off  
to do loop-di-loops and other aerial acrobatics in  
celebration.

 

* * *

 

 

They lay ensconced in their heart-shaped bridal  
bed, cocooned in pink satin sheets and gazing  
through a lacey canopy above. The posts of the  
bed were garlanded with exotic blooms culled from  
the gardens. There were flowers and the fronds of  
ferns, accentuated with large fluffy feathers and  
little lights that twinkled like fireflies.

 

 

"Golly jeepers!" Obi thought to himself. "I'm  
sooooooooooooo lucky!" He wrapped his arms around  
himself and almost leapt from the bed, so great  
was his excitement. He gazed into the depths of  
the piercing blue eyes of the only man he had ever  
loved.

 

 

"My love!" exclaimed Quiggers. "My beloved  
implet! You are my life. I couldn't breathe  
without you!" Quiggers gently put his hand on the  
fastenings of Obi's belt. "Should I?"

 

 

"Could you?"

 

 

"I could!"

 

 

"Then do!"

 

 

"Oh yes!!!!"

 

 

"Let us make love, my darling one!"

 

 

Qui gently removed his Obi-flower's radiant  
garments and then handed Obi a small gold key on a  
gossamer-fine golden necklace. "This is the key  
to the chains that adorn my body. Unlock the  
chains, my beloved, and release the torrent of  
love and eternal adoration and devotion that I  
bear for you."

 

 

Obi's fingers shook as he unlocked the chains and  
felt his shields expand to encompass the flood of  
emotion that his adorable poopie-pie emoted.

 

_Now we are truly bonded, my love._ Qui said  
inside his mind. _There is only one more step to  
intertwining our souls in the boundless destiny of  
our love._

 

_Is this truly what you want?_ Qui-Gon asked,  
knowing that this was truly Obi's first loving.

 

 

In answer, Obi reached down and waggled his  
Quiggers' throbbing muscle of love and giggled.  
"Woobiee woobie," said Obi, gently shaking the  
pulsating python. "ACK!" cried Obi in alarm.  
"What's it doing?" "Your thingie! It's  
*growing*!" he exclaimed in a sort of fascinated  
horror.  
"And growing! And growing!"

 

_The sap is rising in my column of love, my  
Only-Obi._ Qui intoned. _Join with me, my  
beloved implet. Let our minds be joined as our  
bodies are destined soon to be._

 

 

Obi trembled at the thought of his Quiggers'  
mighty mountain of manmeat piercing his portal of  
passion. He gazed at his Quiggers with wide and  
limpid pools of deepest indigo matching the  
glorious night sky at dusk. He nodded and laid  
back. _I shall close my eyes and think of the  
Force,_ he swooned.

 

 

Quiggers gently bathed Obi's pebbled dusky nipples  
with laps of his luscious tongue. He moved to the  
other plump rosy peak and then he felt Lil' Obi  
began to wake up and take and an interest in the  
proceedings.

 

 

"Oh, my rosebud of lust and eternal devotion,"  
sighed Obi. "Are you going to put your thingie in  
me? Are you going to breach my boyflower and make  
me a real man?"

 

 

"Oh yes, my poppet." Qui groaned. "Chip wants to  
sheathe himself in your love canal."

 

 

Qui gently thrust into his Padawan, the perfect  
puckered rosebud flowering open at his touch.

 

 

He thrust in one inch, two inches and then his  
cock was sheathed in the wonderful moist warmth of  
his beloved's clasping cavern. His loins trembled  
with delight.

 

 

"Ah, my adorable implet, your love canal welcomes  
me into your body as your heart has welcomed me  
into your soul." Qui began to thrust in and out  
of the slippery sheath in which his love tube  
resided.

 

 

"Oh, my sugar plum" sighed Obi. "You're manhammer  
is so big, so warm, so..." Oooo, what was that  
setting off sparks in his brain. Why, that must  
be his prostrate! Quiggers was angling his  
thrusts to angle across his nodule of need. A  
sensation unlike any other flooded through Obi's  
body and he felt his mind begin to meld with  
Qui's.

 

 

Quiggers thrust one, twice, three times and then  
they were both coming. Obi's come poured from his  
manly muscle in a pearly fountain while he could  
feel the warm gush of Qui's life force bathing his  
pulsating passage. "Arghhhhhhh," groaned  
Quiggers, flopping limply onto his beloved's  
prostate form.

 

 

As he huddled underneath the large body of his  
beloved, Obi made plans to go buy a special new  
glitter pen - this time in purple! - so he could  
write about the wonderfulness that was everything.

 

 

The two lovers lay entwined for a moment before  
Quiggers rolled to his back, pulling his Obi-cakes  
against his sated self. Obi's little head nestled  
perfectly in the crook of his neck and Blue-Blue  
nested in the canopy above, crooning songs of love  
and eternal devotion.

 

* * *

 

 

Bad Lines, Force Lube, Implet, Spatulas,  
Rosebud,Mighty Mountain of  
Manmeat, Love Tube, Portal of Passion, Pebbled  
Dusky Nipples, and  
Throbbing Muscle of Love are trademarks of Bad  
Writers, Inc.

 

 

And, yes, we know we're all going to hell. ;)

 

## The End


End file.
